hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2034 Worthington-Westerville, Ohio tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Joplin MO torando 05-22-11.jpg|image caption = The tornado at peak intensity over the Budweiser Plant of Columbus.|date = June 3, 2034|times = 1436-1508|touchdown = Dublin, Ohio|winds = 210 mph (337 km/h)|injuries = 12,802|fatalities = 91|damage = $12.5 billion (2034 USD)|areas = The counties of Franklin and Delaware counties, Ohio|tornado season = June 2034 tornado outbreak sequence}} On June 3rd, 2034, a tornado devastated the areas of Worthington and Westerville, Ohio killing 91 people and causing $12.5 billion dollars in damages. Making it the 3rd deadliest tornado in Ohio's history and one of the costliest tornadoes in U.S history. Meteorological Synopsis On June 3rd, 2034, an upper-level trough moved through the eastern plains. An extratropical cyclone formed ahead of this trough. A powerful jet stream in the mid-levels, combined with CAPE values at 3000-4000 J/kg were present, over central Ohio. The SPC issued a High Risk for the areas of Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Northern Kentucky. A very rare 60% hatched risk of tornadoes was issued for central Ohio. At 1 P.M a PDS tornado watch 342 was issued for the Columbus, Ohio metropolis. This included a >95% chance of EF2+tornadoes and 2-inch hail. Tornadoes, some of which could be violent and long tracked were likely. Meteorological track At around 11 A.M the supercell that produced the tornado formed in rural Northwestern Kentucky and began to track northwest at around 60 MPH. A Severe Thunderstorm Warning was issued for Hamilton and Warren Counties at 12:50 P.M EDT. The storm began to move into a very unstable atmosphere and as a result at 2:31 P.M EDT, Doppler radar indicated the storm was capable of producing a tornado and issued a tornado warning for northern Franklin County, and southern Delaware County. At 2:36 a weak tornado touched down south of Dublin. The tornado reached EF1 strength as it snapped small trees south of Dublin. The tornado crossed the Scioto River at EF2 strength, as trees along the eastern bank of the river were uprooted. The tornado intensified to EF3 strength as homes along Martin Road had their roof and exterior walls destroyed. The tornado missed Old Dublin by less than a mile. A tornado emergency was declared for the areas of Worthington, and Dublin as a large violent tornado was moving through a highly-populated area. A debris ball became evident on the radar as the tornado reached EF4 strength, as it moved through the areas east of Dublin, on Sawmill Road, strip malls were completely leveled, however, they weren’t anchored to there foundations properly, a mid-range EF4 rating was applied as a result. The outer circulation of the tornado hit Don Scott airport. The tornado then clipped the southern edge of Brookside along SR 161, as well built homes were leveled at Mid-range EF4 strength. The tornado intensified as it leveled a strip mall at high-end EF4 strength along the intersection of SR 161 and Linworth Rd. The tornado entered Linworth and Olentangy Highlands at High-End EF4 strength, many homes were swept away and businesses were leveled, but they were either not anchored properly, or damage didn’t support an EF5 rating. The tornado crossed the Olentangy River and SR 315 as it turned east and intensified and widen to 1.5 miles wide as it tore through downtown Worthington, which had been hit by a EF3 less than 12 years earlier. A well-built home was completely swept away along the intersection of Farrington Drive and SR 161. The downtown area was completely leveled along US 23. Many homes were swept away, but they were anchored with cut nails instead of anchored bolts, thus preventing a higher rating. However, a survey team rated the damage high-end EF4 because of water damage being found in the walls and floors (the water damage would have slightly weakened the durability of the structure) and it was thought that water from the Olentangy River had hit buildings. However, the rating was upgraded to EF5 after it was found that a water line burst after the tornado had occurred. The tornado began to weaken as it moved through the areas of eastern Worthington poorly anchored homes were completely obliterated at mid-range EF4 strength. The tornado destroyed 5 car dealerships and the Ohio Train Museum in this area. The tornado rapidly intensified and reached peak intensity over the Budweiser Plant of Columbus. The plant was completely leveled at EF5 strength. Winds were estimated at 210 MPH in this area. In this area, around 145 tractor-trailers, were thrown onto I-71. The tornado bent railroad tracks. The tornado crossed I-71 and some vehicles were thrown 100 yards. The tornado moved through the areas east of Worthington, at EF4 strength homes were swept away, though these homes were not anchored properly. The tornado emergency was extended for the areas of Westerville and Minerva Park. The tornado reintensified to EF5 strength as it crossed I-270. The tornado then moved through Westerville, most of the downtown was destroyed at high-end EF4 strength. EF5 damage occurred west of downtown, over Otterbein University. Otterbein was completely obliterated at EF5 strength. Winds were estimated at 205 MPH, due to the poor construction of most of the buildings. Poorly anchored homes were obliterated in Westerville. The tornado turned east and began to narrow. A final pocket of EF5 intensity was noted just east of Westerville, as a well-built home was swept away. EF4 damage was noted east of Westerville as a well-built home was leveled. The tornado rapidly weakened and dissipated just south of Alum Creek. Aftermath 91 people were killed, and 12,802 were injured making it the 3rd deadliest in Ohio's history, and the costliest in the United States history causing $12.5 billion dollars in damage. President Layten Holland declared Franklin and Delaware countries federal disaster zones. He surveyed the devastation in Worthington, the Budweiser plant, and Westerville. Gallery BoatPlant_NWS.jpg|EF5 damage to the Budweiser Plant of Columbus 5_20_16_Andrea_WX_Mooretornadopath.jpg|Devastation In Worthington Violent ef6.jpg|the tornado near Don Scott Airport EF5 damage to a house near Charleston, Kentucky.jpg|EF5 damage to a home in Worthington Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:BengalsFan Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes